So Rough
by RexieCakes
Summary: Things wouldn't get better over night, but in time they would. Despite the fact that the year had been so rough.


**So I'm not sure how this came to be. I honestly just wanted to write, and as I started this just came together. And I think it came together really well too.**

 **Happy new year and I hope everyone had a nigh holiday! Ah... Well here we are. The month Degrassi returns to us. I'm really looking forward to jan 15th. I'll never get off of netflix that day. I swear. Pulling me away from the TV will be hard. If you are in Canada, please no spoilers! I know you guys start the new season tomorrow.**

 **I will update After Summer and my Becky/Imogen story soon. I had planned for After Summer to have already been finished. However I don't want to rush the story. The next parts I wanna do real carefully, and I just am too busy to sit and write chapter, after chapter right now.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this! A friendship one-shot for once. Instead of a romance. Just thought it would be a nice change. Anyways read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" Maya asked, as she continued working on her math homework.

"Don't you want to talk about what happened today?" Grace questioned, while standing in the doorway of her friend's bedroom with her arms crossed over her chest. Well friends might be stretching it a bit... Cause ever since their group had split up at school they hadn't spoken. But this was something that Grace needed to talk to Maya about. She was worried about her and honestly... She missed her. Grace was just glad Maya's mother was home to let her in.

"Nope," Maya replied.

"Matlin..." Grace responded. The goth's eyes narrowed at at the blonde-haired girl.

"Why can't you ever call me by my first name?" Maya suddenly asked. "Would that be really hard?"

"STOP TRYING TO CHANCE THE SUBJECT, MATLIN! WE'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" Grace yelled.

Maya froze. She looked up at Grace with a hint of fear in her eyes. She hated how Grace could make her feel so threatened at times.

"Fine... But maybe you should practice being a bit more gentle with someone whose got anxiety," Maya mumbled.

"I-I... I'm sorry. I will work on that," Grace said. She then walked over to Maya's bed and sat down next to her.

"Why'd you even bother coming over here? Our group split up and you saw me in the halls... When... When..." Maya didn't get to finish her sentence however. She just began to sob and fell against her friend.

Grace hugged Maya close. She sighed and closed her eyes. Letting Maya release all of her pain.

"I know this can't be easy for you..." Grace managed to say.

"T-This can't be easy for you either! He was a big part of both are lives," Maya replied.

"An even bigger part of your's though," Grace nodded.

"I DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT HIM, GRACE! WHY AM I? I-I... WE SHARED OUR FIRST TIME TOGETHER! AND THEN... THE GANG THEY KILLED HIM! ZIG IS DEAD GRACE! HE'S DEAD!" Maya suddenly wailed.

Grace kept Maya close. Before the news today that Zig was dead. Their group had broken up. Zig ended up high of drugs and had sex with Zoe. Zoe was now expecting a child. So Grace broke up with Zoe. And Tiny... Tiny had no respect for Zig anymore after that. But then Tiny got himself in trouble. He was busted for drinking and driving, and was put in jail. After several months of court hearings, he was sentenced to three years behind bars.

Their junior year of High School had been real rough. Drama had started for them in September and now it was March.

"Maya... I want to be friends with you," Grace whispered gently into the other girl's ears. "I-I miss you."

I-I...I miss you too, Grace. I want to be friends with you too. I never wanted us to part ways,' Maya said, as her crying began to calm down.

"I'll be here for you. Always," Grace responded.

"I will always be here for you too, Grace," Maya said. Tears began to show in Maya's eyes again. Then she began to sob and wail. Grace laid both of them down and held Maya close. As much as Grace wanted to cry too. She wouldn't. Maya needed her. Poor Maya. She had lost Cam in freshman year. And now... She had lost Zig not even three years later.

Things wouldn't get better over night, but in time they would. Despite the fact that the year had been so rough.


End file.
